LaLu week 2018
by Tiernank
Summary: It LaLu week, Yippeeeeee! This is a connected story reflecting the themes of the week. Enjoy
1. LaLu 2018

LaLu 2018

Thanks to xxMiyuki5xx and Mistress Katana LaxLu/LaLu has been resurrected. This is my first time participating and I couldn't be happier. Here are thus year's themes:

Day 1: Lost

Day 2: Mine

Day 3: Snowflake

Day 4: Alone

Day 5: Rumor

Day 6: Directions

Day 7: Hibernation

Bonus: Present

And here we go!


	2. Lost

Lalu week 2018

Dec 17

Lost

She became his compass, always shining the light towards home. She was the "Light Of The Guild" that subconsciously guided all their actions, but was his beacon of hope, even though she didn't know it yet. They spent so many hours cooped up in his office, talking, joking, working on guild documents, and enjoying each other's company, yet he hadn't made move. He almost kissed her temple late one night when she had fallen asleep, apology letter blurred by the little drops of drool escaping her pert, strawberry colored lips. He had been mesmerized and already leaning in when a snore from her broke the spell her presence cast. He was embarrassed and a bit shocked at his actions and quickly woke the blonde up to send her on her way home.

He's at the bar, he can see no light from his blonde beacon tonight. She is out on a third date with some stupid fucking townie. That lucky bastard. He had watched her become more distracted over the past month, losing her train of thought and daydreaming when she was supposed to be at his beck and call. When questioned, she shared her elation at finally finding a somewhat dateable in Magnolia. She started to go on and on about the nonmage fool that worked at the bookstore, but all her office partner heard was an angry buzzing on his ears, all he saw was red. He knew he should of said something at that piont, but he didn't, so now The Great Laxus Dreyar was getting hammered on Natsu's fire whiskey at the bar, kicking himself for not stepping up when he first figured out he was in love with her. Sober Laxus knew she was gone and he had lost out on the brightest treasure he'd ever find. Drunk Laxus, on the other hand, decided to take matters in his own hands. Hunover Laxus will pay for the consequences of Drunk Laxus' actions tomorrow, whatever they may be.

The hulking slayer slams down some jewel for payment of the booze and a very nice tip for Mira... or Kinnana, or was it Lissana, he couldn't remember, he stands up from his stool, and stumbles out of the guild, with a sloppy high wave goodbye. His feet cary him to the only destination that matters. He lights a cigar for his 15 minute, but was more like 30 in his inebriated state, walk to the little apartment on Strawberry Street.

"You better be ready for me, Miss Lucy Heartfellia, because I am ready for you. With you I will never be lost again..."


	3. Mine

Mine

Lucy stretched out in her tub, the soothing citrus aromatherapy oils combining with the steam helped to ease away her troubles and memories of her terrible third and definitely last date with the egotistical and misogynistic asshat who managed her favorite bookstore. Sipping on moscato and nibbling on a deluxe chocolate cover strawberry, the blonde let her frustrations evaporate with the steam. The wine and strawberry was just a little indulgent ritual of hers. She found a little indulgence helped temporarily silence that nagging whisper in the back of her head that constantly reminded her she would die old and alone surrounded by cats.

She was fine with this. She liked being independent, but sometimes she wished she had someone to snuggle up to on cold nights, like she did before Natsu found his other half. She missed the companionship. They were still a team, and the only love that passed between them was this odd sibling bond. People always thought they would end up together, but Lucy and Natsu always knew that to be false. It seemed like everyone from her generation had paired off.

Taking another sip of the sweet wine,

Lucy decided not to dwell on her single status and reflect on the good points in her life. She had a family, bit spirit and human, that she loved and who all loved her in return. She liked her little apartment, with her large bath, comfy chairs, warm stove, and all the little knick-knacks she picked up through her travels and jobs. She loved he job being a wizard, traveling around and helping people and she also loved her job helping the Master of Fairy Tale with all the guild paperwork. To be completely honest with herself, she looked forward to those days cooped up with him in his office the most. She loved his scent, a spring rainstorm, his deep laugh, his dry sense of humor, their private jokes, long conversations, rippling muscles, sexy tight ass, smirk, and those eyes, the color of the sea right after a storm. She was hooked, but knew she shouldn't be. He was seven year older than her and was the forever playboy, but didn't stop her from fantasizing about him pinning her to the wall and ravishing her.

Lucy was about to take another nibble from he monstrous chocolate strawberry when she hear a rather impressive crash coming from her living room. It was so similar to Natsu's unique destruction pattern that she didn't think twice that there could be an intruder in the house. "Natsu, I'm in the bathroom. I'll be out in a minute. Why don't you pour yourself a fire whiskey and we can talk about why you refuse to use my front door... again." The blonde bombshell stepped out of the tub and drained it. She grabbed a fluffy aqua colored towel and dried herself off. She could hear her bestie rifling through her cabinets looking for the booze. After moisturizing herself and throwing on her ratty old fluffy yellow robe, Lucy emerged from the bathroom, still not paying full attention to her intruder as she walked to her room to deposit her dirty clothes and towel in the hamper. "Hey Natsu, could you come and do that hot hand thing to dry my hair for me? Oh, and maybe throw a couple more logs into the wood stove on your way. It is really starting to get cold. I think we might get snow tonight."

Lucy could hear him fitzing with the stove. She was just about to take off her robe so she could change into fleecy pajamas when she hear him approach from behind. She felt his hands entwine in her hair but felt no abnormal warmth coming from them. As she turned to look at her best friend she was still babbling. "Natsu, what is wrong with..." where Natsu's eyes should have been was the furry grey embellishments of her guild master's and secret crush's signature coat. "Laxus!" She gasped. Fire whiskey over powered his usual fresh rain scent. His eyes were piercing her to her very soul, but she couldn't read his expression. He looked confused but determined, with a glint of something else mixed in there. His cool hands were now cupping her face, as his face came closer to hers.

"Hello to you too Blondie." His sarcastic tone was somehow softer and more gentle than usual.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were.."

"Natsu, I know... I couldn't keep it in any longer Blondie." Now Lucy was the confused one. She wasn't quite sure if she had dozed off in the tub and was dreaming this or if she had finally mentally snapped and was hallucinating. "I had to tell you... You have to know... No more playing around with nameless towines for you and no more drunk one nighters for me. From this moment onward, you are MINE!!!"


	4. Snowflake

Snowflake

Lucy was, for the first time ever, at a loss for words. She could feel his cold hands on her face and his hot whiskey scented breath heating her lips. Words formed in her brain but only an impatient whine made it to her vocal chords and out of her mouth.

Laxus' lips descended on to Lucy's as they both gave into the unacknowledged lust that had been swarming between them for years. If this was a dream, then Lucy was going to thoroughly enjoy it. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. She had forgotten to tie her robe earlier so her naked flesh was pressed up against his purple silk shirt, her nipples hardening at the contact with the cool fabric. Laxus grabbed her tight rear and sought the closest wall to help gain some balance lost from his partially inebriated state. He pressed Lucy against the cool painted bricks of the wall, right under the still open window he used as his entry, the small side table that usually sat there

was still in it's toppled over state from said entry. Neither party paid it any mind.

As a cold breeze blew in on the new lovers, Lucy ripped open the silk shirt, shooting tiny purple buttons in every direction. Laxus kneaded her backside with one hand as he saught his belt buckle with the other. He felt a warm tongue circling his nipple, following the outline of his tattoo, and realized he had never been so painfully hard in his life. He knew there should be foreplay and gentle caresses, but the second he freed his manhood from their black leather confines was when Lucy bit down on his nipple. He was a goner and involuntarily thrust up into her perfectly positioned waiting heat. They both stilled let out a contented sigh. Lucy didn't seem to mind the premature intrusion, and from the heady smell of her arousal, she seemed to enjoy it.

Lucy was quite surprised at how quickly they had gotten down to business, and was relieved that he game her a moment to adjust to his massive size. She rested her head back on the windowsill and looked up at the night sky. She saw the clouds drawing closed, like a curtain, over her beloved stars, as little snowflakes began flitting down from the heavens. She kept her head in place as she rolled her hips to see how much she had adjusted to his girth, this action shooting the most pleasurable electric shocks throughout her body.

Lucy's hip roll broke Laxus out of the contented trance he was in. He felt his lightning magic awaken and, in an uncontrollable jolt, leave his body and enter her where they were connected. He was about to start panicking, but he heard the most erotic moan escape her lips. She was feeling pleasure from his magic. It wasn't hurting her. "Fuck Blondie, you are into some real kinky shit here. I like it!" Laxus began to thrust into her at a more stable and rapid pace now.

"Shut up Sparky, and do it again!" Lucy moaned out again as she felt the shocks enter her again, and spread out through her entire body.

The last thing she remembered from that night was the snow falling over her face, neck, and breasts as the most mind and body shattering orgasam ripped through her, all caused by the Dragon's lightning.


	5. Alone and Rumor

Alone and Rumor

 ** _Sorry this is a bit late. We had to finish up Christmas shopping yesterday so my posting schedule is a bit askew._**

Lucy woke up to a cold bed the next morning. Her muscles and head ached and she felt like she had been a waveryn's chew toy. The pervious night was kind of a blur. She remembered the intercourse, well the first round at least, and hazy delicious glimpses of them banging on almost every surface of her cozy apartment. Lucy sighed. Of course she woke up alone, it was Laxus, the rumored steadfast bachelor and womanizer. A tear ran down her cheek. She had thought that what they had been flirting around for years had finally surfaced, but she guesses she was kidding herself. "Like he'd really be interested in me.

Lucy found her robe draped over the foot of her bed. She gingerly stood up out of bed and put it on. "Well, guess I need to start fire then take a look at last night's battle scars. I think that damn fool mauled me." She made her way to the stove and started a roaring fire, as well as putting a kettle on for tea, then made the short trek to her bathroom to see the state she was in.

The bottle of wine and half eaten strawberry were still sitting on the little table by the tub. She was surprised she had downed almost three quarters of the bottle. Laughing to herself at her foolishness it was now time to face the music. She turned to face the bathroom mirror and stripped out of her robe. Lucy nearly fainted at the sight. She was covered in bruises, scratches and bite marks, the most prominent one being a very large, deep, and angry bite on her shoulder. She sighed and turned on her shower. "No use crying over spilled milk. No time like the present to start my day."

After a quick shower and throwing on a comfortable fuzzy yellow jumper, black leggings, and grey wool socks, Lucy made herself a cup of tea and decided to no take stock of the disastrous state of her apartment.

Not feeling up to facing anyone, especially the dragonsalyers' noses, she went about setting her apartment right again. A little wallowing and a lot of cleaning was allowed in her opinion, and she did feel a bit better as she righted the last chair that had toppled over. She surveyed her now clean apartment, satisfied with her work, and decided a bit of light reading and a pint of rum raisin ice cream would be the perfect cure for the lingering loneliness still present in her soul. The only thing she missed in her cleaning spree was a little note that had blown under her bed, from Laxus...


	6. Directions and Hibernation

Directions and Hibernation

Laxus was lost, in knee deep snow, somewhere in the Waas forest. His mind kept drifting back to twelve hours prior and being balls deep in his sexy little blonde, in her toasty warm apartment, her screaming his name. This was most likely the reason he was lost. He never had a great sense of direction, but this unknown force kept pulling him in the direction of Magnolia. He had been vacillating between horny and angry all morning. He was livid when Freed had called him the night before with an emergency mission to find some debutante who ran away from home.

It wouldn't have been an emergency except for the fact a massive blizzard had hit about the same time she escaped to meet her lover. He had received a call an hour ago that the pair had been found nearly frozen in a cave about 10 miles west of his current position, but the blizzard and his wandering mind threw the dragon slayer way off track. He had instructed his team to finish handling the situation when an unknown force started pulling him away. All he wanted was to curl up with his blonde minx and sleep till spring.

He had known for years she was his mate, his better half, his moral and physical compass. His shaft only pointed for her. It had been at least three years since he had partaken in any sexual relationship with another female, but that didn't stop the rumors of his playboy ways to keep spreading. He should have said something to he a long time ago, but, against his better judgement, he wanted her to feel her freedom and sow her own wild oats. He could tell she had from days when strong, unfamiliar cologne wafter from her body, but they were few and far between. This last breakup of hers, paired with massive amounts of alcohol, finally gave him the courage to go after her. He really needed to tell her about the temporary mating mark on her shoulder and make sure she felt the same way too before the true mark could be set.

Another snow drift, another clearing, another thick copes of trees, and the draw to her, he realized, was a stronger navigation tool than the North Star. She was his Polaris. He knew if he kept following this imaginary string, it would lead to her door.

It was about 9:00PM when he reached the outskirts of Magnolia. He had been too wet to teleport from the start of this mission, and it had been too dangerous while the blizzard had been blowing through. He was starving, half frozen, and dead tired. He kept chanting the only mantra that could keep him going. "One more step to my Star." His Frankenstein's Monsteresque stride parted the throngs of children playing and townsfolk marveling at the blanket of snow covering the bustling town. He heard street vendors selling hot cocoa and roasted chestnuts, but he was only interested in the cozy warm apartment of his mate.

He trudged up the stairs to the hallway and then to her door. He raised his had to knock, but collapsed onto the solid wooden structure...


	7. Present

Present

Sorry for the late conclusion, we were up in the mountains for Christmas and didn't have wifi or data, then didn't have internet at all when we got back home due to the weather... Snow and ice. Thank you all for sticking with me through my first LaLu week. It has been such a pleasure to write my own and read everyone's stories. Much love to you all!

Sitting at her desk, using her recent personal relationship failures as fodder, Lucy was writing with reckless abandon. She was trying to meld her recent bad experiences into the form of a strong male antagonist for her new story. No matter how angry she was or hard she tried, he kept morphing into Laxus and looking like a protagonist instead. She couldn't get past him being the "bad boy with a heart if gold" her room was littered with crumpled pages trying to turn him into a villain but kept turning into erotic smut that made her blush and relive their one night together. Frustrated she grabbed her trash bin and started picking up the crumpled pages and tossing them forcefully into the receptacle. She noticed one of the paper balls had slipped under the bed. As she bent down to pick it up she noticed a crisp, folded piece of paper caught under a leg of the bed. She knew this wasn't one if her previously failed drafts so she carefully unfolded it and recognized the beautiful cursive of her guild master.

Her heart sank and began to fly all at once when she read the words written:

Blondie,

Sorry for not being there when you wake. Freed called with an emergency request from the Magic Council so I have to go. The storm is getting pretty bad so stay warm. I'll stop by your house when the we complete the request, there are a few things we need to talk about and I have something for you.

Last night was mind blowing and I cannot wait for a repeat when we are a bit more sober to enjoy it fully.

Love Always,

Sparky

The sobbing that the celestial mage produced could be heard all the way to Crocus. "I was so stupid! Laxus, why didn't you wake me?"She wasn't as foolish as she thought and was now mad at herself fir thinking such horrible things about the lightning slayer. Just then she heard a loud thump against her door followed by something sliding down it. She ran to investigate.

Laxus was laying in the hallway, comatose and freezing. Thinking quickly, Lucy grabbed her keys and called out Virgo and Taurus. She sent her trusty maid spirit to draw a lukewarm bath to help warm him up and ward off frostbite and hypothermia. She instructed Taurus to pick up the massive slayer and take him to her bathroom. Once in the bathroom the pervy bull held Laxus up while Lucy stripped him of his garments. He then lowered the nude slayer into the tub. She thanked her spirits for coming to her aid and sent them back to their realm.

Laxus slowly felt himself and his extremities coming back to life. The warm scent of his little buxom mate wafted through his nostrils and he knew he had made it home. Yes, home was the right word. Not mater the place, as long as she was beside him, he was home. He then smelled the aroma of chicken soup and felt the warm spoon touch his lips. He slowly opened his eyes. The light was pretty bright so it took them a moment to adjust to the room. He was treated to most beautiful sight he had ever seen. His blonde angel, his Polaris, was sitting on the edge of the tub holding a bowl of soup in one hand and a spoon of warm, sustaining bone broth in the other. He opened his mouth and let the hot liquid pass his chapped lips and swallowed. He could now feel the warmth spreading internally. He smiled and sighed. "I made it back, Polaris." He croaked out, in a voice that didn't quite sound like his own. "There is something for you in my coat pocket."

"Laxus, keep still and finish this soup. You are not moving from this tub until I know you are out of danger. Talking and gifts can wait."

Laxus sighed again and obediently accepted another mouthful of the warm, tasty broth his mate fed him." He finished the bowl and started mumbling as sleep took him again.

"You are my perfect mate. I couldn't ask for anyone better, more beautiful, more compassionate, or more strong willed. There is no one that could ever compare... My beautiful Polaris... "and he was out again.

Lucy sat on the edge of the tub, frozen in place, staring at the naked slayer in her bathtub.

"Did he just... am I his... What in Mavis's name? Mmmmmate?"

The appearance of Virgo snapped Lucy out of her babbling trance.

"I have prepared warm, dry clothes for your paramour, Hime. Would you like to call the bull out to aid in getting your dragon dry, into the fresh clothes, then to bed?"

"Yes Virgo, that would be perfect."

The trio righted the lightning dragon slayer and dried him off. Lucy then dressed him in fleecy black pajamas with little lightning bolts all over them, and Taurus carried him to bed. Lucy covered him with blankets and then went to stoke the fire to warm her apartment up more than it already was. She then took out her lacrima comm. and called the guild to let them know what had happened to Laxus. Thankfully Bixlow was the one who picked up the comm.

Lucy then grabbed a book and snuggled down next to the recovering slayer. Her eyelids grew heavy after one chapter and she began fealling asleep next to her mate. As she drifted off she whispered to her dragon "Laxus, you are the best present anyone could ever ask for, and you are all mine."

Bixlow hung up the comm and smiled to himself. "I guess Bossman finally manned up and did it."

Chuckling he headed down to the bar to grab a beer and spread the word, and he knew just how to do it.

"Hey Mira! Lucy's ship has finally sailed, and the Master is her first mate!"

The demon barmaid promptly let loose a squeal that broke at least three champagne flutes and a whole row of glass beer steins, then fainted.


End file.
